dialogue
by kindovvf
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi yang difokuskan pada percakapan antartokoh. Episode 2: dell/momo; taman hiburan. "Kau bercanda," Dell berdecak. "Semut sudah jadi hewan langka sekarang."
1. yuumaluka: lunch break

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
Lagi pengen bikin multichap dan sesuatu yang ringan-ringan, jadi saya bikin ini. Setiap chapter tidak berkaitan dan merupakan ficlet yang difokuskan pada percakapan antar tokoh. Doakan supaya tidak discontinued :'''D

* * *

**dialogue  
**nabmiles

* * *

**[1] yuuma/luka; lunch break**

Yuuma menemuinya di antara cangkir _moccachino _dan coklat yang telah mendingin, dinding kaca tepat berdampingan dihiasi jalur-jalur air merembesi kanopi. Hujan masih setia mengunjungi bumi, rinai-rinai memerciki genangan adalah bukti. Bunyinya riuh dan berisik, namun menenangkan dan dingin di saat bersamaan.

"Jadi, kemarin adalah hari terakhirku mengamati dari balik meja," Yuuma memasukkan satu gigit _sandwich_. "Besok adalah hari resmi pengangkatanku sebagai … kau tahu, direktur."

Luka menggenggam cangkir dengan dua telapak tangan, berlama-lama dengan panas di permukaan cangkir alih-alih menyeruput isinya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Cerita Yuuma selalu enak didengar, walaupun itu tentang dirinya sendiri, tidak ada kesan angkuh maupun meninggikan diri. "Aku ikut senang."

Yuuma bertopang dagu, mengamati suasana kafe di mana meja-meja bundar kosong beberapa dan musik akustik mengalun dari _speaker_ di ujung ruang. Sekejap tatapannya teralih pada derai hujan di luar. "Aku tidak yakin."

Tanggapan Luka hanyalah satu alis diangkat. Yuuma mengangkat bahu, paham akan isyarat tanya barusan, lalu punggungnya bertemu punggung kursi. "Seperti didesak ke ujung tanduk. Mereka menyerahkan perusahaan yang kritis pada satu-satunya pewaris, bukankah sangat bertanggungjawab?"

Luka memiringkan kepala, menemukan Yuuma diselimuti jemu. "Kau putus asa?"

Yuuma menegakkan kepala, biru langit meleburi emas. Sesaat kemudian muram bersubstitusi dengan ekspresi geli. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang, nona. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Luka tertawa kecil. "Coba saja jalani dulu. Kurasa kau bisa. Jiwa direktur—astaga menggelikan sekali mengucapkanya—sudah mengalir di darahmu. Yuuma yang kukenal pantang mundur sebelum berperang, oke?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Yuuma mengunyah gigitan kedua. Ia lirik sepiring salad buah yang baru tersentuh seperempat milik Luka. "Omong-omong, makan siangmu mewah sekali. Kau diet?"

Luka mengeryit. "Aku tahu kau ingin menertawakanku—apa yang bagus dari coklat dan salad, begitu? Maaf saja. Aku menuruti kata perutku, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat."

"Asal kautahu, salad dan coklat bukan perpaduan bagus," Yuuma hampir menjatuhkan cangkir _moccachino _akibat senggolan siku, terima kasih untuk refleksnya yang tanggap. "Itu seperti kau olahraga lalu makan burger."

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang makan _sandwich_ di jam makan siang," Luka cemberut, menyuap sesendok salad. "Kau pasti kenyang sekali, jendral."

Yuuma menyempatkan diri tergelak. "Terserah. Oke, sekarang, bagaimana denganmu? Pekerjaan, maksudnya."

Luka membetulkan posisi duduk sambil berpikir, tatapan tertuju pada jam dinding. "Liputan berita. Teks dan kamera. Seperti itulah."

"Kau terdengar sangat antusias."

"Terima kasih," perempuan itu meniup poni yang jatuh di dahi. Bosan. "Aku akan senang sekali jika mendapat kesempatan meliput Godzilla."

"Kau masih suka film itu? Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Menurutku film itu fantastis. Aku sudah menonton ulang lima kali bulan ini."

"Aku lapar."

Luka melempar tisu tepat mengenai hidung Yuuma yang tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku bosan dengar Godzilla Godzilla. Coba cari film lain yang lebih menarik."

"Aku lapar," Luka mengabaikan kalimat barusan, membalas, menusuk potongan oranye di antara _mayonnaise_.

"Aku juga," Yuuma mengamini. "Ayo pesan sesuatu dan lomba menghabiskan."

"Oh, kau dewasa sekali, tuan," Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub. "Terdengar seperti permainan orang dewasa. Aku ikut."

"Tentu saja. Kau paling jago urusan begini. Tidak heran beratmu terus bertambah."

"Yeah, aku kesulitan mencari lawan seimbang."

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Oh?"

"Akulah yang terbaik, jadi jangan besar kepala dulu."

"Terdengar burung berkicau di luar jendela."

"Mari berlomba."

"Siapa takut."

* * *

**episode 1: end**

* * *

notes: dipersilakan jika ingin merikues tokoh dan prompt, genre juga boleh ;D  
sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	2. dellmomo: taman hiburan

**[2] honne dell/momo momone; taman hiburan**

* * *

Momo mengangkat gelas berisi teh lemon itu tinggi di atas mata. Mengerjap untuk mengamati dasar gelas yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan. Lima detik lewat hingga Dell tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Sedang apa kau?"

Momo melirik lewat sudut mata. Dell masih memegang buku empat—atau lima?—ratus halaman, telah mencapai lebih dari empat per lima bagian. Momo kerap bertanya-tanya bagaimana Dell mampu membabat tulisan sebanyak itu dalam waktu tidak sampai satu hari, toh ia sendiri yang meminjamkan buku itu dari lemari di kamar. Sudah lama Momo tahu bahwa Dell memiliki ketertarikan tidak bagus pada sekumpulan kertas dijilid jadi satu, yang membuat pemuda itu kerap dicap pendiam bahkan apatis.

"Hei."

Momo mengangkat satu alis. Ujung syal kuning lembut di leher jatuh ke pangkuan kala gelas tersebut diturunkan, menyentuh meja. "Aku kira ada semut."

"Kau bercanda," Dell berdecak. "Semut sudah jadi hewan langka sekarang."

"Begitu?" Momo mengangkat alis. Ia mulai menyesap teh lemon tersebut pelan-pelan, tidak ingin mengulangi kebiasaan terburu-buru hingga lidahnya terbakar. "Hmm. Enak. Kupikir aku harus meminta mereka menambahkan jahe, lain kali. Coba kauminum milikmu, Dell. Tidak rugi aku menraktirmu di sini."

"Tentu saja tidak rugi," Dell tidak sungguh-sungguh menutup buku, alih-alih membatasi halaman dengan jari. "Aku sudah menraktirmu semangkuk besar es krim minggu lalu."

"Jangan diingat-ingat, dong!" Momo mencibir. "Itu akan menggugurkan kebaikan yang sudah kaubuat, tahu."

"Aku tidak percaya dongeng-dongeng semacam itu."

"Memangnya hal apa yang bisa kaupercaya, aku tidak yakin." Momo meneguk teh lagi, lalu senyuman rekah di wajahnya bersamaan ia menunjuk ke luar. Dell mengikuti arah telunjuk Momo sambil mengangkat alis. "Aha, salju turun! Aku menang taruhan kali ini—bersiaplah menraktirku ke taman hiburan akhir minggu nanti, yeay!"

Dell menolak percaya. Tidak mungkin salju turun di suhu hangat begini—tapi lantas apa itu gumpalan putih mirip kapas yang mulai melayang turun? Ia mendesah tidak rela. "Dipikir bagaimana pun, rasanya mustahil."

"Tidak, tidak," Momo menggoyangkan telunjuk, raut wajah dipenuhi kepuasan. "Itu karena kau masih terikat masa lalu. Pikirkan saja. Semut sudah jadi hewan langka sekarang. Matahari bersinar cerah di musim dingin. Sepatu-sepatu yang kita pakai memiliki pemberat magnetik karena gravitasi mulai tidak stabil dewasa ini. Wajar saja jika suhu masih hangat—aku lihat kau sedikit berkeringat, malah—tapi salju bisa mendadak jadi badai. Apa yang kauharapkan."

"Bagus jika terjadi badai. Dengan begitu taman hiburan akan tutup—"

"Mari cek ramalan cuaca," Momo mengeluarkan televisi _portable _dari balik mantel tipis yang ia kenakan. Melepas _headset_ yang tergantung di sana, ia mulai mencari saluran. "Uh. Tunggu. Benda ini rusak. Aku tidak mendapat sinyal."

"Momo, tombol _on_."

Momo melirik sudut televisi mini itu, mengangkat muka lalu nyengir lebar. "Oh. Hahaha. Maaf. Ini beberapa kali terjadi."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh itu."

"Memang tidak! Aku berhenti menabrak seseorang saat berjalan dua hari terakhir ini. Kau sendiri, pernah mengira air sabun sebagai soda, hayo!"

"Setidaknya aku bukan anak kecil yang termakan janji setruk es krim demi membocorkan siapa yang kusukai."

"KAU MASIH INGAT—"

"Atau, mengunyah penghapus bentuk biskuit saat piknik—"

"Heeei jangan dibicarakan!"

"Atau mengompol di kelas—"

"Itu aku masih taman kanak-kanak! Suaramu terlalu keras astaga, Dell—"

"Atau—"

"OKE OKE BERHENTI. Ibu-ibu di seberang ruangan menoleh ke sini mendengar kaubicara soal ompol! Itu memalukan. Sekarang diam dulu. Hmm. Mari kita lihat. Ramalan cuaca, ramalan cuaca … ini perbintangan. Zodiak. Berita. Saluran berapa, ya?"

"Aku lebih suka membaca koran."

"Tidak tanya pendapatmu," Momo menukas, kentara masih kesal perihal ompol tadi. Ia merasa si ibu-ibu itu berbisik ke teman di sebelahnya. Jangan sampai. "Lagipula di koran, kita tidak bisa mengecek ramalan cuaca hingga seminggu ke depan."

"Dua belas tahun lalu juga tidak bisa."

"Ya. Tapi ini soal sekarang, oke? Jadi … oh, yeah, minggu depan diperkirakan ada badai di siang hari. Tapi cuaca pagi cerah."

"Itu berarti—"

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan taman hiburanku," Momo menekan tombol sambil meneliti layar. "Aku bisa mencari hari lain. Besok hujan. Lusa … tidak, aku ada acara. Besoknya lagi?"

"Jadwalku penuh."

"Kau mengajar?"

"Seperti yang kautahu."

"Jangan mengejekku!"

"Oh, aku lupa kau belum lulus tes."

"Ya ya ya, Pak Jenius. Omong-omong, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mahasiswa-mu jika tahu mereka diajar oleh dosen yang hanya lebih tua empat tahun dari mereka."

"Kemarin, ada mahasiswi yang nekad menyatakan suka padaku."

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud pamer," Momo merengut. "Baiklah, kupikir saat ini cuaca cukup baik walau salju ringan—"

"Apa warna mata presenter di situ?"

"Hijau. Wah, presenter ini punya warna mata yang bagus! Aku jarang melihat warna hijau dengan kuning keemasan seperti ini. Apa dia berasal dari—hei jangan mengalihkan perhatian!"

"Cih. Tidak semudah dulu."

"Ini soal taman hiburan! Aku tidak mungkin lupa."

"Tapi tadi kau teralihkan sebentar."

"Itu karena … terserahmu lah!" Momo mematikan televisi mini dan memasukkan lagi ke saku dalam mantel. "Aku tidak bisa menang kalau berdebat denganmu. Jadi, ayo pergi sekarang. Siapkan _budget_-mu dan ayo bersenang-senang!"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak membawa dompet."

* * *

akhirnya bisa apdet (walau iya saya tahu apa banget ya ini) \o/ untuk yang menyadari bolong plot (semut langka, gravitasi tidak teratur, dsb), anggaplah setting-nya bertempat di suatu masa di masa depan saat dunia sudah berubah 8''D momo di sini bukan OC. dia utau, coba aja di-search pasti ketemu. dell/momo otp saya btw.  
bagi yang kemarin drop prompt, maaf belum bisa saya penuhi. mungkin di kapter2 depan kalau fik ini masih lanjut /heh/ jadi, pemberian prompt saya tutup dulu. terima kasih untuk yang kemarin sudah memberi prompt, sampai jumpa di dialog berikutnya!


End file.
